Vodka Kisses
by cuethepulse-old
Summary: James had never been to the Team Rocket bar room, and during his first visit something happens that could change everything he's ever felt for a particular Rocket rival of his. Shonenai Please read Author's Note first!


Disclaimer: Jessie and the boys are not mine.  
A/N: Okay - this is different for me, especially with these characters. I'm still into the Jessie/James thing, but I'm letting my writing muse wander for a while, so if you like my writing just bare with me, okay?

Vodka Kisses

The Team Rocket bar room had existed since before James even became a member, but he'd never bothered to visit. If he wanted to hear dirty jokes and get drunk with a chick, he could just spend the night with Meowth and Jessie. But tonight was Giovanni's birthday – the big 4-0. The drinks were free and the disco ball of his youth was down and spinning. James had no real affection for the man, but everyone else was going and Jessie had persuaded him to postpone his plans of pajama wearing and tub-of-icing eating, if only for one night.

"Come _on_, James," she'd pleaded, her voice hitching almost to the point of whining. "You need a night of fun. You could wear those heels you like so much."

"Thanks, but I only wear those when I go out on the town," had been his dry reply. "I don't know, Jess."

"But I need you there to, you know, protect me from big hulky men."

He'd nearly scoffed at that. More often than not, _he_ was the one who needed protection form big hulky men.

Nonetheless, here he was. And there Jessie was – sitting at the bar with a guy and nursing a colorful drink. James knew better than to interrupt Jessie when she was working her feminine charm. So, already abandoned, he made his way towards the back. The back was always less crowded, but what it lacked for in people it more and than made up for in smoke. James preferred to be there, despite that, rather than be stuck in among the dancing crowd, watching Jessie flirt. He leaned against the wall, looked out the window, and tried not to inhale too deeply. He really regretted coming, and he hadn't been there longer than five minutes.

"Why, look who it is."

James inwardly groaned. Great. Now things could only get worse. He turned his head to look at the man approaching him.

"Hey there, Botch."

Butch smirked and drank from his glass. He was either ignoring the insulting nickname or was too drunk to notice. From the way he stumbled over, it appeared to be the latter.

"Hiding in the back isn't going to get you much action," Butch said as he came to a stop beside him.

"Then what are you doing back here?" James questioned. "I'm sure a guy like you could use some action."

Butch snickered.

"I think you're confusing the two of us. Here, hold this."

Butch handed him his glass so he could take out his cigarettes and lighter. James curled his fingers around the cool glass and tilted it slightly, the ice clinking against the side.

"Vodka," Butch said as he lit the cigarette.

"Hmm. How much have you had?"

"None of your business, _dad_."

James smirked. Yep, fairly drunk, at least. Butch took a long drag and slowly let the smoke out, parting his lips slightly. He brought the cigarette to his lips again, but paused.

"What're you staring at?"

James, realizing he had been watching the other man's mouth, felt his face burn.

"Nothing. I just can't believe you're drunk."

Butch took one more drag before stubbing his cigarette out on the wall.

"I'd have to be drunk to come over here to you."

James glared at him.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to—"

In one swift movement, Butch took James by the shoulders and closed the space between them, pressing their lips firmly together. Emerald eyes widened and the glass fell to the floor. James' entire body felt hot as Butch's tongue sought its way into his mouth, sliding and rubbing against his own. He placed a hand on the wall for balance, already going weak in the knees. This was insane, he thought as he closed his eyes. He had to be out of his damn mind – they both did. But he didn't move away. He stood there, letting Butch's hand move from his shoulder to his neck and then up to tangle in his blue hair. James could taste the vodka in Butch's mouth and drank in that feeling, getting a buzz somewhere in his chest, dangerously close to his heart. When one hand traveled down to his behind and squeezed, James finally pulled away with a low, quiet gasp. He tried to catch his breath while looking around to see if anyone had noticed them. He didn't have much time to be sure, before he felt warm lips against the side of his mouth.

"Butch…" he protested quietly, moving a step back. "Don't think this is, well, weird?"

Butch looked at him for a moment, wiped at his lips a bit.

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered finally. "I guess it is weird."

James swallowed and nodded. Butch scratched lightly at the back of his neck.

"So I'm gonna go get another drink. You want anything?"

"No…thanks."

"Pansy." Butch smirked at him, turned, and left.

James struggled to calm his racing heart; the buzzing in his chest became an awful clenching. He felt tears stinging in his eyes, cursed lowly under his breath. He quickly moved through the room, heading for the exit. He passed by Jessie and her new man candy moving from the bar to dance.

"James?" She sounded surprised, worried, but James kept going until he left the place entirely. He tried to keep the tears at bay, slowly walking through the halls so he could get to his room. He could still taste the vodka from the kiss – a bitter reminder that it was the alcohol that caused the moment, and not Butch's own feelings.

"Why do I even care?" he asked himself as he wiped away one or two stray tears. He unlocked his room and stepped inside, going straight to wash off his face. No answer came to him. He sighed, water dripping off into the sink. "Butch…"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

James froze for a moment, hoping beyond hope that it would be Butch behind his door.

"James, are you in there?" Jessie's muffled voice reached inside the room.

James patted his face and hair dry before opening the door for his partner. She stood with her hands on her practically uncovered hips, reddened lips pursed, trying to hold back her concern. James smiled a little; he could see right through her.

"Don't you smile at me, James. What the hell are you doing in here? Do you have any idea who I had to leave to come after you?"

"Sorry, Jess, I…" His smile faltered, and then fell altogether. "I…"

Jessie's expression softened. James inhaled shakily and tried again.

"I couldn't stay there. I'm sorry."

"Well…I had to leave this gorgeous guy – Brent, Trent, whatever his name was – so you'd better let me in."

---

Half an hour later, they were side by side on James' bed, spooning strawberry icing out of its plastic tub, and James had related the entire Butch incident to her. Jessie gave him a sympathetic pat on the head and let him snuggle up to her.

"Sorry, James… Do you, you know, like him?"

"Oh, I don't know… I've never liked a guy before."

"Whether you like him or not, from the way you were talking a moment ago it sounded like you really enjoyed that kiss," she teased.

James blushed and stammered.

"Well-I-it-I never kissed a guy before! It was, well…"

"Exciting?"

James made a face.

"No. Different…I guess."

After a pause, Jessie spoke.

"Have you even kissed a _girl_?"

"Shut up."

Jessie laughed and looked down at him. Their eyes met and, for a moment, they both forgot to breathe. Slowly, their eyes closed and they inched closer until their mouths touched. James felt himself relax as Jessie's fingers caressed the side of his face, their lips moving lightly over each other. When the need for air became too pressing, they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"Feel anything?" Jessie asked, voice barely a whisper.

"Not really," James answered, equally breathless.

"Good, me neither. Let's keep eating."

---

The next morning, James sat in the cafeteria. He was alone – he'd left Jessie snoring in his room, and everyone else was probably sleeping off their hangovers. He picked at his breakfast, mind still replaying last night's episode. He looked up when he noticed a shadow falling over him, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Thought I'd find you where there was food," Butch smirked.

James frowned.

"Oh, so you were looking for me? It's a little early for alcohol, don't you think?"

A moment of silence passed while Butch tried to figure that out. His eyes narrowed a little when he understood.

"You think I kissed you because I was drinking."

"Well, you pretty much said that, anyway," James mumbled.

"Since when do you pay attention to what I say?" Butch chuckled lowly, sliding into the booth to sit beside him and putting his arm around his shoulders. James scooted over a bit.

"Um, look," he started nervously. "I just want to know that I don't go to operas, and I've never spoken with a lisp, and I'm not really into leather—"

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"I don't know." James averted the other man's gaze. "You confuse me."

"Hmm, well, I'd like to clear up that confusion for you." He cupped James' chin in his hand and forced him to meet his eyes. "If you'll let me."

James nodded lightly after a brief hesitation. Butch smiled a little, leaned forward, and kissed him. James returned the affection and allowed Butch to pull him closer. He still wasn't sure if this was what he wanted, but he'd go with it for now. And the best thing about these kisses, James thought as Butch's mouth moved to his neck, is that they're completely vodka-free.


End file.
